


Protection

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group realise that Stiles is being targetted by the Master too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I began working on this part in April. This is part of my personal fanon for the show and characters.

Stiles brushed Erica's hair away from her face. He looked up when Boyd entered the train car.

Boyd took her hand as he asked, "How are you?"

Erica smiled. "I'm fine. Help me up, would you? There's something I have to tell Derek."

Stiles and Boyd helped her sit up as Derek entered with Scott following behind him.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Erica turned to Scott. "Do you remember when I told you that I couldn't remember anything that happened during a seizure?"

Scott nodded. Erica said, "This time I remember everything. Jackson didn't attack me, he was trying to get to Stiles and Allison. I tried to stop him so he cut me."

Scott became frantic. "Allison. I left her alone." Scott turned to leave.

Stiles stood up too, intending to drive Scott to Allison.

"Scott, wait," Derek said. "Allison is safe."

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"Because _she_ wasn't Jackson's target," Derek said as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles blinked. "What? Why are you looking at me?" Stiles realised what Derek was getting at. "Wait a sec, the Kanima is supposed to kill murderers. I'm not a murderer so why would he come after me?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "No, you're not a murderer. But you _witnessed_ a murder. You're the only person alive who can connect Jackson to one of the murders."

"But I didn't see Jackson kill anyone. I saw a scaly, reptilian thing--"

"To the Master, that's probably the same thing," Derek interrupted. "The Sheriff doesn't know who's committing the murders. They don't know about shape-shifters so they're not looking there for answers. The Master thinks he's in the clear. Till you come along. You know what really happened in the garage."

Stiles considered everything Derek said and was starting to get a sinking feeling.

"Remember the pool?" Derek asked. "The Master sent Jackson to finish _you_ off."

"It makes sense," Scott said. "Remember what you told me in the car? You said the Kanima had recognised you."

"What?" Derek asked.

"When I was paralysed in the garage and I looked in Jackson's eyes, he had this look like he recognised me," Stiles explained.

"But was it Jackson or the Master who recognised you?" Boyd asked.

"What if it was both?" Scott asked.

"We need to figure out who the Master is," Derek said.

"I don't know anything about that but I have a theory. Three of the victims have one thing in common: they were all jerks. The legend says the Kanima is a weapon of vengeance. So what if the Hunter had killed some innocent werewolf, like the Omega that the Argents killed? Jackson knew what Isaac's dad was doing to him. The mechanic was overcharging me for repairs and he was Captain of the lacrosse team when he went to Beacon Hills High. I bet he was a bully just like Jackson."

"I'll give you Isaac's dad and the mechanic. But what makes you think the Hunter was a jerk?" Scott asked reasonably.

Stiles flailed. "The guy was a werewolf hunter and worked for the Argents. I'm sure being a jerk is a required trait." Stiles got another idea. "Hey, what if it was Deaton?"

Scott said immediately, "No, he wouldn't--"

"He's the only other person we know who knows about the supernatural," Stiles pointed out.

"But the Argents went to him. _He_ examined the Hunter's body."

"Maybe he was throwing suspicion off himself," Stiles said.

"But what about the couple? What could Deaton have against them?" Derek asked.

Stiles opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything. "I could go to the station. My dad probably has new information. I could find out what he's uncovered so far."

Derek nodded. "Okay, so that's the plan. Stiles will go to the station. Scott, I want you to follow Jackson. Jackson is still on the team, right?"

Stiles and Scott nodded.

"I'll have Isaac attend practice so if Jackson tries anything you won't be on your own, Scott," Derek said. Then he turned to Stiles. "As for you, if anything happens, stay out of it."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'll attend practice too," Derek said. "Stiles is to go nowhere alone. Either Scott or I will stay with him. If neither of us can't, then one of you will."

Erica and Boyd nodded.

"Erica, stay here. When Isaac arrives, tell him what's going on," Derek said.

"What about the Argents?" Boyd asked.

Derek waved his concern aside.

"What about my dad?" Stiles asked. "He's investigating the murders."

Derek gripped Stiles' shoulder. "We'll get the Master and stop Jackson before he solves the case. And as long as he doesn't know about werewolves, he can't solve the case. So he's safe."

Stiles would have to accept that so he nodded. Besides, Derek was right. It was also the reason why Stiles continued to lie to his dad.

"Boyd and I will follow you when you go to the station," Derek said.

"That won't be conspicuous at all," Stiles muttered.

Derek gave him a mild look. Stiles grinned at him.

"It was lucky Jackson didn't kill you when you were paralysed in the garage," Scott said.

Stiles tried not to shudder as he thought about it. "And there was only a glass door between us."

"He probably saw his own reflection and took off," Derek said.

***

Stiles opened his window and went to sit at his desk. Derek and Erica soon entered. Stiles didn't miss the way Erica sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "All of a sudden, I'm not so comfortable with Erica in my room."

Erica grinned at him. "Tough." She looked around with interest.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just tell us what you found out."

Stiles ignored Derek's grumpy attitude and asked, "Can you ask Isaac to come over? Or give me his number, I want to check something with him."

"Why," Derek asked, but he nodded at Erica who pulled out her cellphone.

"All the victims so far attended Beacon Hills High School during the same year, including Isaac's older brother, Camden."

Derek looked surprised. "But... including the Hunter?"

Stiles winced. "That-- I'm not sure yet. My dad doesn't know about his murder."

Erica put her cellphone away. "He's on his way."

Stiles nodded. "My dad found something else too. So far the victims shared one class, well, one teacher: Mr. Harris."

Derek sighed as he said, "Your chemistry teacher. What about the couple?"

Stiles raised his finger. "That's the troubling bit. Nothing turned up on Sean and Jessica. They'd both lost their jobs and were poor. But there weren't any complaints from former employers or domestic disturbance calls. When Lydia translated the pages from the Bestiary, she told Allison that the Kanima is used to punish murderers. People who have committed a crime, people who deserve it. The Bestiary said that once the Master gains enough control over the Kanima he can order the Kanima to kill anyone.

"Now if we look at the order of the victims -- Mr. Lahey was first, then the Hunter and the mechanic was third. After that Jackson killed Sean while the Master killed Jessica. I'm sticking with my theory -- our first three victims were bullies and thus met the requirement because in some twisted way they deserved it." Stiles raised his hand to forestall Derek when he tried to interrupt. "I know they weren't murderers. Well, except for the Hunter. But Mr. Lahey was abusing Isaac and I bet the mechanic was a school bully. Maybe what they had done was bad enough that it satisfied the conditions?"

Derek didn't look convinced but he nodded once slowly. "Okay."

"So three people are dead and maybe the Master has gained enough control over Jackson that he orders Jackson to kill Sean--"

"But Jackson didn't kill Jessica," Erica interrupted.

Stiles sighed. That was a problem Stiles couldn't explain.

"You forgot something else," Derek said. "After the mechanic, the Master sent Jackson to kill you."

Stiles tried not to shiver as he shook off the memories of what happened in the garage and the pool. "And Danny. The Master sent Jackson after Danny too."

"So your dad thinks these victims are connected? Does he have any idea who's behind the murders?" Derek asked.

Stiles exhaled. "No. And I don't either. It could be anyone. A teacher or a student. That's why I want to talk to Isaac."

Isaac appeared at his window right then. He entered Stiles' room. "What did you want to ask?"

Stiles said as quickly and gently as he could. "I have some questions about your dad... and your brother."

Isaac looked surprised. "Camden?"

"Yeah," Stiles pulled up the pic he took with his cellphone of the list he made for his dad and showed it to Isaac. "My dad found out that all the victims so far attended the same year with your brother and shared one class. Could you tell me if you know any of them?"

"Camden and I weren't close. I don't know much about him," Isaac said. He read the list. "I recognise some of these names but I don't know anything about them. Actually-- my dad would have known something. Camden was his favorite."

Stiles accepted his cellphone back from Isaac. "Okay. My dad-- Mr. Lahey's death doesn't really fit. We assumed that Jackson went after him because," Stiles waved his hand vaguely in Isaac's direction. Isaac looked down. "Anyway, my dad thinks that Mr. Lahey could have been a substitute for Camden. I guess it's possible if Camden was your dad's favorite. Maybe it was enough for Jackson."

Isaac shrugged but didn't say anything.

Stiles asked one more question. "Do you know anyone who might have hated your brother? Enough to want to kill him?"

Isaac shook his head. "I really don't know."

"Okay," Stiles sighed. His cellphone rang. He checked the screen and put it on speaker. "Scott, gimme good news."

"I know Jackson is going to be at the Rave. Does that count?"

Stiles snorted. "What's the bad news?"

"I don't have money to buy a ticket. Seventy-five a ticket."

"You can borrow from me--"

"Doesn't matter. They're not selling them anymore."

Stiles closed his eyes. "Shit."

"I can get tickets. I know someone," Derek said.

"Scott, did you--?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I heard," Scott said and then hung up.

Derek gave Isaac some money and instructions. "Take Erica with you. He likes a pretty face."

Erica grinned and followed Isaac to Stiles' window.

"Hey, what if he tries to get fresh with her?" Stiles asked.

Erica raised her hand as she ducked out the window. Her claws were extended.

"I keep forgetting about that," Stiles remarked. He turned to Derek. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is for you to stay here while we go after Jackson and whoever's controlling him."

"Wait, I'm not going?"

"Stiles, whoever is controlling Jackson is trying to kill you too. Jackson will be there. So you're going to stay behind."

"Okay, fine. But what about Scott?"

Derek shrugged, "What about him?"

Stiles flailed. "He's going, right? You're getting him a ticket too?"

"I'm sorry," Derek grinned and didn't look a bit sorry. "I thought Scott said he wasn't part of my pack. I only buy tickets for those in my pack."

Stiles glared at him. "Asshole."

Derek shrugged his jacket off and made himself comfortable in the other chair.

Stiles tried to work up his nerve to ask Derek if _he_ knew any of the victims. Derek was the same age, or probably younger. Stiles needed information on the 2006 class. And while the fire that killed Derek's family happened the year after that, Stiles still felt a little uncomfortable bringing it up at all.

Stiles finally decided to grab the bull by its horns. Or grab the wolf by its jaw.

"Hey, Derek, how old are you?" Stiles asked.

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

Stiles tried not to blush. "I was just wondering if you knew any of the victims... if you attended the high school at the same time..."

Derek looked down at his hands. He sighed, "No, I wasn't in the same class."

Stiles nodded. "So younger?"

"Yeah," Derek said, but didn't offer anything else.

Stiles turned on his laptop. His dad was going to look up the school records of the victims, especially in Harris' class. Stiles wanted that info too. "Hey, maybe we should use me as bait. You know, to lure Jackson."

Derek looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you insane?"

"No, but if Jackson's going to the Rave then other people are in danger. What if they get caught in the cross-fire like at the Jungle? Isn't it better to use me?"

"Jackson didn't kill anyone at the Jungle. Not even Danny, though he had got close enough to do it. We know he wants to kill you, he's tried twice. And what makes you think he'll even take the bait? Whatever the Master's plan is, we know it's more important to him than getting rid of you and Danny. To him, the two of you are just loose ends. Jackson's going to the Rave without a date, it's safe to assume that the Master is sending him there. He won't take the bait."

Stiles raised his hands defensively. "Okay, it was just an idea."

Derek looked even angrier at that. "You just don't care. You were so busy running around saving others, you didn't even realise the danger _you_ were in."

"I didn't think I was important--" Stiles tried to say but Derek was up and kissing him before he could finish. Stiles moaned and Derek moved his hands from Stiles' shoulders to cup his face. Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck and rose from his chair to pull Derek closer.

Derek pushed Stiles in the direction of his bed. He pulled off his henley and straddled Stiles.

Stiles reached for Derek's fly as Derek pushed his t-shirt up. Stiles reached inside Derek's briefs to grip his hard cock.

Derek leaned down and kissed him, dividing Stiles' attention between Derek's mouth and his cock and causing Stiles to lose focus. Derek grinned against his lips. He put his hand over Stiles', tightening his grip around his cock and thrusting into Stiles' fist.

Stiles was going to lose it any second. Each thrust caused Derek to rub against him. Stiles tilted his head back and moaned as he came. He squeezed the head of Derek's cock and Derek came too. He collapsed on top of Stiles, breathing heavily against his neck.

Stiles pushed Derek away when his clothes began to feel uncomfortable. "Get off."

"Already did," Derek said dryly.

Stiles snorted.

***

Stiles was checking the school records but didn't find anything useful. Harris didn't seem to have a favourite student to torment. Not from the 2006 class anyway.

"I thought you said you couldn't hack," Derek said suspiciously.

"I can't, but I asked Danny to show me how to get into the school system," Stiles said as he glanced at Derek. "Just in case."

"And he did? Just like that?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes.

Stiles tried to stifle his giggles behind his hand.

" _Stiles_."

"He wanted your number in exchange. So I gave it to him."

"Stiles, you-- how did you even get my number?" Derek asked.

"From Scott," Stiles said. Derek look even grumpier. "Look, he hasn't called, right? I told him you were straight so he didn't have a chance anyway. He probably just framed it up or something.

"But I guess you're not as straight as I thought," Stiles said. He quickly added, "Not that I'm going to tell him that."

Stiles blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. But Derek was smiling. Stiles cleared his throat. "So Harris. Let's cross him out as a suspect."

"Why? He was involved last time. And all the evidence points to him."

"Well, yeah. But it's too easy, you know?" Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

Stiles turned to Derek. "For one thing, why the 2006 class? And why start with Mr. Lahey? How is he connected?"

"I thought you said Mr. Lahey could have been a substitute for Isaac's brother."

"Yeah, but something about that bugs me."

"Maybe Harris knew about Lahey and Isaac," Derek suggested.

Stiles thought about it. He remembered how Harris had saved Scott when Stiles had got him beat up. "Maybe. But just look at that detention record. Harris openly scorns all of his students. It'd make more sense if Harris was a target."

"If Harris is a target, why hasn't the Master tried to kill him? Why frame him?"

"Hmm. Harris hates his students, everyone knows that. Harris is a psycho and a lot of kids hate the guy. The Master could be one of them, or maybe he's just an opportunist taking advantage of the guy's unpopularity. What better way to get revenge by committing all these murders and pinning them on the most hated teacher?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked horrified. "That... makes a lot of sense."

Stiles pumped his fist in the air. "Damn, I'm good!"

Derek's cellphone rang. He checked the screen before he answered it. "Scott?" Derek listened but started frowning. "I don't trust him." Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm on my way."

Stiles asked, "What's going on?"

"Scott spoke with the vet and said that he might be able to help," Derek said as he made a call. "Isaac? Come and pick me up. We're going to the animal clinic."

"It wouldn't hurt to hear the guy out," Stiles suggested. He smiled. "Remember, my life's on the line too."

Derek stood up and looked at him seriously. He cupped Stiles' cheek. "Stay here."

Stiles nodded. He watched Derek leave through the window.

***

Stiles was taking a break when Scott called him. "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

"Could you come down to the clinic? Deaton's got a job for you," Scott said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We're going to try to trap Jackson and the Master at the Rave. We need your help with that part."

"Wait, I thought the plan was to keep me away from Jackson. I like that plan. What happened to that plan?"

"I thought you wanted to go."

"Yeah, if nobody was trying to kill me, I'd be there," Stiles joked. More seriously, Stiles asked, "What did Derek say?"

"What he always says. He stubbornly refuses to listen to anyone else. But he agreed when Deaton said it was the only way."

Stiles smiled, feeling touched by Derek's concern. "I'll be there."

***

"I had only a handful of magic fairy dust and fifty feet still to go. So I imagined it would be enough and it was! It was so awesome," Stiles told Scott and Deaton.

Derek burst in. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Stiles jumped. "What Deaton told me to. What's your proble--?"

"Erica told me you questioned Jackson," Derek said.

"Oh, that," Stiles said. Derek glared harder. "Look, I saw an opportunity and I took it. We can't figure out who the Master is till we know why he's killing all these people."

"I told you to stay away from Jackson. Erica and Isaac wouldn't have been able to protect you."

"But I'm fine so--"

"That's not all. I was on the other side of the line. Scott was trapped inside. If something had happened to you, it might have been too late to help Scott."

Stiles felt sick at that thought.

"That's not fair," Scott glared at Derek.

"Stay out of it," Derek snapped back.

"Okay, enough," Deaton interrupted. "Our plan wasn't successful. We failed to catch the Master and another victim died. Not to mention the injuries our party sustained. The full moon's coming, we need a new plan. Derek, I believe Boyd, Erica and Isaac haven't found an anchor yet?"

"No," Derek sighed.

"So you'll be busy watching them," Deaton turned to Scott. "Scott, I suggest you go home, rest, recover your strength. Because if anything happens, you'll be the only one around to help."

Scott nodded. "But... what about Stiles? Spring break is starting too."

Deaton looked at Stiles. "Stiles, I suggest you stay at home. Don't leave unless you must."

Stiles nodded too. "Okay." He wasn't looking forward to having a conversation with his dad about why he was inside during spring break. Dad-- "Wait, my dad will be home. What if Jackson shows up?"

Deaton looked puzzled. "Why would he be at home?"

"He was fired," Stiles said. Derek looked at him.

Scott said, "Stiles. Why didn't you say some--?"

"Look, that doesn't matter anymore," Stiles said quickly. "If nobody else will be around and if Jackson shows up, how do I protect my dad?"

"Maybe he won't. The full moon probably has the same effect on Jackson as it does on us. Which could mean the Master's control over Jackson will be weak," Derek said.

"That takes care of the Master. But won't Jackson be more dangerous during the full moon?" Stiles asked.

Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Hey, relax, I have an idea." Scott turned to Deaton. "You said you lined this clinic with mountain ash powder. Derek, Isaac and I and everyone -- we can cross the line but if any werewolf tried to harm you the mountain ash would stop them. If we do this around Stiles' house, will it work on Jackson too?"

Deaton was nodding. "Yes, it will." He went inside the supplies closet and returned with another sackful of mountain ash powder. "Stiles, don't worry. We'll do our best to ensure no harm will come to you or your dad."

Stiles accepted the sack and exhaled deeply. "Thanks. Seriously."

"You're welcome," Deaton said. "Remember. This time when you use the powder, don't think of a barrier. Imagine creating a circle of protection. To keep you, your family and your friends safe from other shape-shifters who mean to harm."

Stiles nodded. He headed to the exit, with Scott behind him. He looked at Derek as he passed him. Derek was standing with his arms crossed and a troubled look on his face. Stiles caught Derek's eye before he left. Stiles guessed that Derek was feeling sorry they failed to catch the Master. But there was a part of Stiles that was glad. The plan was to trap Jackson and his Master. No one had a plan for what they would do with the pair once captured. If the Master was human, could he be persuaded to give up his vendetta? Stiles didn't think so.

The biggest flaw in the plan, which Stiles had mentioned to Scott, was that the Master would be trapped inside a building with other people. Stiles had been worried that the Master could have easily taken someone hostage. The result would have been the same because without a way to stop Jackson, they would have been forced to let the Master leave.

Stiles put the sack in the back of his jeep and he turned to Scott who was watching him. "Do you want me to drop you home?" Stiles asked.

"No," Scott said. "I want to talk to Derek first. Will you be okay?"

Stiles nodded and asked, "Hey, Scott? Are you going to tell Allison what happened tonight?"

"I don't know," Scott said. "I mean, how do you even start a cnversation like that. 'Hey Allison, your mom tried to kill me last night.' Stiles, do you think her parents will say anything?"

Stiles hoped not. If he was Mr. or Mrs. Argent, he would use this to drive a wedge between Allison and Scott. But Stiles didn't tell Scott that. Instead he said, "Maybe not right away, but one day, you should tell her what happened."

Derek exited the clinic with Boyd.

Scott turned back to Stiles and waved. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Stiles said and got in his jeep.

***

The party was breaking up. Kids were running away, but Stiles was only concerned about three. He nearly collided with Allison.

"Stiles, I have to go," she said her voice cracking. "My dad called. It's my mom."

"Okay, it's okay," Stiles assured her. "Did he say what happened?"

Allison nodded. "He said-- he said--" Allison burst into tears.

Oh, hell, Stiles thought. This didn't sound good at all. He asked, "Allison, can you drive?"

Allison nodded and in a stronger voice said, "Yes. Where's Scott? What should I tell him?"

This was bad. Stiles needed Scott too so he told Allison what they found. "It's Matt. Matt's the Master. Scott's gone after him to confirm it. And Lydia's the one who spiked the punch. She's disappeared."

"Shit," Allison said. She was deep in thought, then nodded to herself like she'd made up her mind. "Stiles, I'm sorry. But I have to go now. Don't tell Scott."

Stiles felt bad that she'd be facing this alone, but he only nodded and said, "Go."

Stiles went to look for Scott and found him.

"Hey," Scott greeted him. "It's definitely Matt. I saw Jackson with him in his Kanima form."

"Okay," Stiles said. "And Matt's human? Did you sense anything off?"

Scott shook his head. "100% human."

"Good, that means he can be arrested and locked up," Stiles said. "I say we go to my dad."

"What about Lydia?" Scott asked.

"We know she spiked the punch," Stiles said. "We don't know where she went but we don't have time to look for her."

"What, you just want to abandon her?" Scott asked.

"No, dumbass. Think about it. We hallucinated but the effect wore off. This was probably the worst of it. So if she planned this, then it was successful. She knew what she was doing so she's probably fine." At least Stiles hoped so. "It's Matt we need to worry about. We need to stop him before he uses Jackson to kill again."

"Okay," Scott said exasperated. "So what next?"

"We go to my dad and tell him about Matt. Getting a search warrant and an arrest warrant takes time. So while my dad is working on that, we search for a way to pull Jackson out of Matt's control. Without Jackson, Matt is just another teen psycho," Stiles said. "Oh, and call Derek. Tell him we know the identity of the Master."

"Hey, wait. Where's Allison?"

"She took off." Stiles lied about the next bit, "She was worried about her dad finding here, with you. So I told her to go."

"Okay, thanks," Scott said as he got inside Stiles' jeep.

Stiles got in the driver's side hating himself and knowing Scott would be furious once he learnt the truth. As Stiles drove to his house, Scott called Derek but didn't get any answer.

"Why don't you check your messages?" Stiles suggested mildly.

Scott gave him a look, but then Scott blushed so Stiles was right. He tried not to laugh.

"Derek's having trouble with the other three," Scott said. "Why don't you stop here? I'll go check up on him, tell him what we found and then I'll meet you back at your place."

Stiles nodded as he pulled over. Scott got out and took off. Stiles continued towards his home.

When Stiles got home, he went to check on his dad and found him in the kitchen. His dad looked closely at him and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles assured him. "I'll be in my room."

When Stiles got inside, his cellphone rang. It was Scott. "Yeah?" Stiles said.

"Derek isn't here but Lydia was," Scott said.

"What? What was she doing there?" Stiles asked. "How are the others?"

"Isaac's managed to find an anchor. He was with Erica and Boyd, giving Derek a break. When Lydia showed up, they went a little crazy. Isaac was busy controlling them and couldn't stop her. She did something to Derek, he fell and she took him away."

Stiles flailed. "How the hell did that happen? How the hell does someone like Lydia Martin get the drop on an Alpha? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Stiles," Scott said, his voice edged with frustration. Then he sighed, "What do we do now?"

Stiles was seriously considering investing in a tracking chip for Derek. Deaton could even put it in. Wait, Deaton! Stiles got an idea. "Scott, call Deaton. Tell him everything. He can go look for Derek and Lydia. I need you to come here so we can go after Matt."

"Okay," Scott said and hung up.

***

Stiles was standing with his back against the wall, nervously chewing on his thumbnail. Mrs McCall had been released from the cell and his dad had gone to get a medic for Scott.

"Mom," Scott said to his mom who was standing away from them and not looking at Scott. "The Sheriff... no one can know. Please, you have to help me cover it up."

Scott had kept his hand over his "wound" around the others to cover the fact that it had already healed. Now Scott lifted his shirt to show it to his mom. Mrs McCall couldn't resist looking, and when she saw smooth skin where there should have been a bullet hole, she let out a sob and covered her mouth.

"Mom," Scott started to say but he stopped and looked in the direction of the entrance and dropped his shirt back down.

Stiles' dad and a paramedic entered. Mrs McCall stepped forward.

"Wait, I'll do it," she said. When the paramedic opened his mouth to protest, Mrs McCall turned to his dad and said, "Sheriff, I have to."

Stiles was relieved when his dad nodded and indicated to the paramedic to give her the kit. He did so reluctantly and left. Stiles' dad reached for him, and Stiles easily co-operated and let his dad lead him outside the room to give the McCalls privacy.

Stiles' dad left him standing outside. Stiles sagged against the wall. He watched the day cops and paramedics going about their work. The cops were talking about who could have done this but Stiles tuned it out. He knew the Argents probably had it covered or they wouldn't have seemingly attacked the station, just like Mr. Argent had staged the scene of Kate's death. Explaining the death of the night-duty cops Jackson had killed was a bigger problem. Matt had a gun but he hadn't used it except to shoot at Scott.

Stiles shook his head. Matt had escaped, again. Jackson had disappeared too. The Argents were insane! Scott's secret was so close to being discovered. His mom knew now. Derek had run off, unless he was lurking outside. Stiles didn't know where Lydia was or how she was doing.

Stiles stood up straight when Mrs McCall exited. His dad spotted her and came over.

"How is he?" his dad asked her.

"He's fine. The bullet just grazed him."

"Good," his dad said, sounding relieved. "If you give me some time, I'll have someone escort both of you home."

"Thank you," Mrs McCall said. She glanced at Stiles before heading towards the reception area.

Stiles avoided his dad's eye and went back inside to Scott. He sat down next to Scott and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Scott said as he leaned his head against the wall. "Can't wait till this is over."

Stiles bumped his fist against Scott's knee. Stiles turned to him, "Hey, do you know what they're saying?"

Scott nodded as he said, "They think it was a terrorist attack, domestic or something. And if you don't know anything about werewolves, Kanimas or Hunters, that's what it looks like. The ones that Jackson killed -- they look like an animal attack. But they're completely baffled as to how a wild animal got in on the same night some crazy group attacked the station. Also, your dad told them about Matt and they're trying to arrange a search party for him as quickly as possible. And they have to assign someone to cover the calls that came before the Argents attacked."

"Fuck, I can't believe this night. I hope the Argents are going to take care of this."

"Allison said they have control over all the surveillance cameras so I guess they will." Scott tilted his head and said, "Whoa, someone committed suicide tonight."

Stiles looked at him in shock. "Shit. Anyone we know?"

But then Scott froze next to him.

Stiles asked, worried, "What?"

Scott didn't answer. Instead he stood up and walked away from Stiles.

"Scott, what?" Stiles asked again. He went to Scott and reached out to him.

But Scott pulled away from him. "Did you know? Did you lie to me?"

"Scott, what--?"

"Allison!" Scott took a few steps towards Stiles.

Stiles felt a chill settle over him. He had guessed what Allison couldn't say, but a part of him had hoped he had guessed wrong. He had also hoped that Scott would get a chance to speak to Allison before he found out what Stiles had hidden from him. But now that it was out, he saw no point in hiding his involvement.

"Yes," Stiles admitted. "I don't know what happened exactly. Allison only told me that her dad called and she needed to leave immediately. I decided not to tell you."

"How could you not tell me?"

"I needed you here. Derek was busy watching the others. There was no one else to stop Jackson."

"You think I don't know that? I may be failing my classes, Stiles, but I'm not stupid."

Stiles didn't think that. But when it came to Allison, Scott got tunnel-vision. He thought of all the times Scott had left him in a lurch because of Allison, but he didn't say any of that to Scott. Stiles stood by his decision and would do it again, if he had to.

"I expect this kind of thing from Derek, not from you. You're supposed to be my best friend," Scott said. "God, this is what he was hiding."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked.

"Derek. He told me he had fought with Mrs. Argent but she escaped. I was so stupid, I accepted it. He bit her and didn't say anything!"

"How can you be sure?" Stiles asked. Scott had told him that he had lost consciousness by the time Derek had arrived. And Derek hadn't given any details except to tell Deaton which wolfsbane plant. Mrs Argent had used.

Scott turned to him. "Because Allison was looking for _him_. I thought they were after Jackson, and maybe they were, but Allison had come here for Derek."

It made sense. Stiles also realised that this meant that the bite hadn't killed Mrs. Argent and she had turned tonight, during the full moon. And when she turned, she killed herself. How could she do it? Didn't she know Allison wouldn't have cared?

Scott was pacing. "Allison didn't know. She wouldn't have come to Lydia's party if she had known."

"Which means her parents didn't tell her. How--" Stiles shook his head in disbelief. Allison didn't get to say goodbye. It hit him with the force of a sledgehammer.

"Because they were trying to protect her."

Stiles looked at Scott incredulously. "And you don't think-- Don't you see that Derek was trying to do the same for you?"

"He should have told me," Scott said stubbornly.

"And then what? Even if Derek had told you, what could you have done if Allison's parents chose not to tell _her_? How would you even explain knowing her mom had been bitten without explaining how she got the bite in the first place? How she tried to kill _you_? Even assuming Derek had other options, have you forgotten that this whole thing went down _because_ Mrs. Argent tried to kill you?"

Scott just turned away from him and continued to pace. Stiles didn't say anything more. His dad entered and told them he had found two officers to escort them home. Scott thanked him and went to look for his mom.

Stiles watched Scott leave, but he didn't look back. His dad put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"You are going to go straight home and you are going to stay there. You are not going to leave unless the house is collapsing or is on fire. Do you understand?" his dad said.

Stiles felt nothing but sorrow at how things had turned out. "Yeah, dad. I understand."

The tension left his dad as he exhaled. "Good," he said in a gentler tone. "I'm going to stay here and see if they need my help. If they don't, I'll be right behind you. But if they do, I won't be home for a few hours."

"I know," Stiles said. He tried not to worry but Matt and Jackson had escaped once again and they didn't have a way to break the bond between them. Stiles hoped they would tell his dad that they didn't need his help. "Be careful."

His dad nodded, "I will."

***

When Stiles was back in his own room, he finally pulled out his cellphone and sent a text to Lydia despite the late hour. He was worried about her and had been forced to push aside his worry for her until now. He hoped she was okay. But an hour passed with no reply. He considered sending her another text but sent two to Scott: ' _pls check on lydia_ ' and ' _let me know how she is_ '.

Stiles tossed his cellphone on his desk and just paced. He felt he was going to go out of his mind if he didn't receive any news. Then he jumped when he heard a noise at his window.

Stiles was shocked to see Derek enter his room. "What are you even doing here?" he asked as he went to Derek.

Derek straightened up. "I need to know what the police are saying about the attack tonight."

Stiles glared glumly at him. "Of course you do. But first I have a few questions."

"Stiles, I don't have time--"

"Make time," Stiles said. "What are you going to do about Lydia? We don't have to go over this again, do we?"

Derek gave him a mild look. "She got what she wanted. It'd be useless to kill her now."

"Oh my God, that's not very reassuring," Stiles said. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "You didn't try to kill her, did you? What _did_ she want anyway?"

"I was unconscious for most of it. And why don't you ask her?" Derek suggested. "It's your turn now."

Stiles made a face at Derek but said, "They're going to first investigate if the attack was politically motivated or something. But I think the Argents have it covered, so either the case will go cold or it'll be closed. As for the cops Jackson killed, they think it could have been an animal attack. Or they'll link it to the attack on the station. I mean, there's no way to connect it to Matt because of the claw marks.

"But my dad-- he won't forget it. We're a small town. And the smoke grenades and the guns-- this kind of thing doesn't happen in a town like ours. My dad's really patient. I'm afraid he'll figure it all out soon enough."

Derek turned away. "And whose side will he be on?"

Stiles couldn't believe Derek had to ask. "Of course-- He wouldn't side with the Argents, if that's what you want to know." But Derek didn't say anything. Stiles sighed, "Why did you protect me if you don't trust me?"

Derek didn't answer.

"Or is that why? You think by protecting me you can get my dad on your side?"

Derek glared at him but stayed silent.

Stiles didn't mean it, he knew Derek didn't have any ulterior motives to protect him. Besides, when Stiles had thought that Derek had killed Laura, Derek hadn't said one word in his own defence even then. Stiles was just trying to get a rise out of Derek. Stiles thought they had made progress, the way Derek had kissed him and was concerned about him. But right now, it felt like all of that had been undone. And Stiles didn't know why.

Stiles sighed, "Are we really back to this then?"

Derek ignored him and asked, "What about Scott's mom? She saw me too tonight."

Stiles let it slide and said, "I got to talk to her. She's freaked out but she won't tell." Stiles asked, "So what now? My dad's out there looking for Matt and the people who attacked the station."

"I'll get Scott and look for Matt and Jackson."

"I should warn you. He's mad at you. Actually he's mad at me too."

"Trouble in paradise?" Derek asked.

"Thanks to you. Kind of. Mrs. Argent killed herself last night. Scott thinks you may have bitten her--"

Derek defiantly said, "Yeah, I bit her. They're always stopping Scott from seeing Allison because of what he is. She tried to kill Scott and it doesn't really take a genius to guess why so I bit her. I wanted to see what she would do if she became a werewolf. And I'm not surprised she chose to kill herself."

Stiles wasn't surprised either, now that he knew what had happened. He knew Allison wouldn't have cared if her mother was a werewolf as long as she was still alive. "I know why you did it, you don't have to explain--"

"Really?" Derek asked sceptically.

Stiles exhaled, feeling angry and frustrated. Yes, he understood Derek's reasons but that didn't mean he condoned his actions. But Stiles knew the real reason why Mrs. Argent killed herself so Derek should ease up a little with him. Because while Allison would understand Derek's reasons too, she would never forgive him and neither would Scott.

"The night Gerard killed that Omega, he said no more code, right? Doesn't that also mean that if one of their own got bitten, there would be no more exceptions?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked up in surprise. But he nodded.

"Does it really surprise you, what Gerard's willing to do? He doesn't surprise me anymore," Stiles said.

"You're right," Derek sighed. "I shouldn't be mad at Scott."

"What? Why are _you_ mad at Scott?"

Derek shook his head. "It's nothing." He headed to the window. Stiles followed him.

"Derek, wait."

Derek looked back.

Stiles flailed a little internally and then asked, "So are you going to look for Matt and Jackson? With Scott?" Derek nodded. Stiles asked, "What about the three stooges?"

Derek gave him a mildly amused look. "Isaac's with them. And the moon's setting so they'll be fine now," Derek said. "Don't break the line. Even after we stop Matt."

"I won't," Stiles assured him.

Derek cupped his cheek and kissed him. When he pulled away, Stiles asked, "Are you really not going to tell me why you're mad at Scott?"

Derek looked at Stiles intently. "I no longer doubt that you'll figure it out."

Stiles frowned. What was that supposed to mean? But Derek ducked out of the window and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: (1) Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> (2) The part about the mountain ash line around Stiles' house is my wish because Stiles always gets kidnapped at the end of the season. But I don't think they did that on the show because then they would have to make a line around Scott's house, etc etc. So I guess the animal clinic will be the only safe place to be in season 3.
> 
> (3) I don't think Deaton is very helpful. The plan to trap the Master and Kanima at the Rave had flaws and there's the fact that he knows so much but says so little to Scott and Derek. I think Deaton is more concerned about the bigger picture, maintaining a balance maybe. I guess we'll learn more in season 3.
> 
> (4) Lastly, I wish to thank everyone who has read, liked and left kudos for this series. Thank you so much!


End file.
